If Our Language was Whiskey
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: She was a woman lost in her work life, but when she stepped into that bar, he caught her attention. It wasn't too late for her to still have another chance in her private life. Full Summary inside.


Summary: Down the street of Rosewood, the doors to the bar White Extasy is always open for the tired feet of many people. There, she meets the charming and handsome bartender, Kaito. She was new to the bar, but she couldn't help falling in love with it and the bartender. Of course, he too couldn't help but notice her…but as much as she was interested and him in her…they couldn't find the words…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. This is purely fanmade.

Author's Note: This will be a one-shot…but if I feel like it, I may change it. My inspiration came from Haruki Murakami's quote and the iPod/iPhone game, Bar Oasis. The pairing is: Kaito x Meiko.

"_If our words were whiskey, I wouldn't have had to work so hard, of course. I'd hand you the glass, and you'd take it and quietly send it down your throat – that would be the end of it. Very simple, very intimate, very accurate. However, our words are words, and they can only live in the world as words. When we tell stories, we replace all things with some other more sober things and then can only live within those limits. But sometimes for a brief, fortunate moment there is an exception, and our words really do become whisky. And we – or and least I – live dreaming of those moments. Dreaming of what would happen if our words were whiskey." _

_- Haruki Murakami –_

**If Our Language was Whiskey**

The sky was a dark and deep midnight blue, with a few stars here and there. Night had fallen, but the brunette woman still sat in her desk inside her office typing away. She still had to finish up her presentation for the company's next sales item and it wasn't getting done any faster. She sighed, exhausted and stress. Having no more strength to work any longer, she saved her documents and got up to leave. She grabbed her black overcoat and left her office, turning off the lights as she stepped out. There was no one else in the building, just her and a few janitors. Her red heels clacked against the marble floor, echoing through the large building that was still well lit. Adjusting her purse as she walked towards the exit, the glass automatic door opened for her. She stepped into the dark windy night and pulled her coat tighter around her to warm herself. She didn't have a car with her, so she had to walk. Her house wasn't that far anyway.

Walking down the dark street, dimly lit by a few streetlights, she began to ponder if it was probably a better idea to call a cab. Just then, the door to a small bar opened. A few customers stepped out, smiling and laughing, enjoying themselves. She didn't remember the last time she had fun like that. Stopping in her tracks, she looked up at the name of the bar.

"White Extasy," she muttered.

She hesitated for a bit, but in the end, she chose to go in. Opening the door and stepping inside, she was met with the soft lull of the smooth jazz playing and quiet whispers. It wasn't like those other bars with loud music and annoying people; it was better, relaxing, and comforting. She stood there for a moment, taking in the interior design of the place. It was simple and at the same time sophisticated. Slowly, she walked to the bar and sat down. She was still looking around, but as soon as she turned around, her eyes connected with a pair of blue eyes. Instantly, she felt an electricity course through her body as they stared at one another. She heard something sliding towards her, causing her to look down. A round coaster was place before her. She looked back up and the man was smiling.

"What would you like miss?" he asked in a husky voice.

She couldn't help but blush slightly at the sound of his voice. It was beautiful, but she couldn't really just tell him that. Actually, she was more surprise that she would even find it attractive. It had been so long since she last dated and with her work being so busy, she barely had time to have her own life. She didn't think she could still find a man attractive still.

"I'd like a Whiskey on the Rocks," she answered.

He nodded at her and then turned away to make her drink. She took that time to once again look around the place. It truly was relaxing, a place fitting for her. She turned back in time to see the drink sliding to her. Her slender finger tapped at the rim as she stared at the drink. She heard a soft chuckle and looked up. The bartender was looking at her again with those gorgeous blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Are you going to drink or just stare?" he asked with a smile.

"It's too beautiful to drink," she replied with a smile of her own.

He arched a brow at her, but shook his head. She noticed the small indent of his dimple, the sway of his hair, the small gestures in his hands, but it disappeared out of view when he went to help another customer. Her eyes strayed away from him and back to the drink where the ice clinked against each other. The soft music of jazz filled her ears as she fell into her thoughts. She made a mental note to herself to bring something to read the next time she came to the bar. A sound snapped her out of her thoughts and again she stared into blue eyes. He was staring at her and for a brief second, she thought she saw passion in his eyes, a raw lust for her. Tilting her head, she gave him a puzzled look. He pointed to her untouched drink, but never took his eyes off from her.

"Ah, I was lost in my thoughts," she said softly, "I forgot to drink it."

Her hands wrapped around the cold glass cup and brought it to her lips. It felt cold against her lips and immediately she felt her throat clenching for thirst. Looking from under her eyelashes, she saw the bartender wave a hand at her, motioning her to stop for a second. She brought the cup back down and frowned slightly. He smiled and waved his own cup of whiskey at her. Chuckling, they tapped their glasses together, creating a small clinking sound.

"So Mr. Bartender, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Kaito," he answered, "What's a pretty lady like you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm just getting off work."

"Just now?"

"Yeah…my life just seems to be all about working."

"You need to get out more."

"Hehe, maybe I do…"

It was like a spark ignited between them and the world just seemed to stop. She could feel the hunger of Kaito's eyes upon her and she too felt the same for him, yet she just couldn't say anything. It was like a taboo if they said anything about their feelings to each other. Biting her lower lips, she noticed him staring at it. A smile crept to her lips as she slowly moistened her lips. He glanced away from her, hiding a small smile. He looked back after a few seconds and brought the cup of whiskey back up. They both drank and it was like something connected; him and her, just staring at one another in silence as they drank the whiskey slowly. They set the cup down and burst into giggles.

"Did we…just connect?" he asked her.

"I think so," she replied.

"Will I see you again?"

"Definitely."

Glancing at her watch, she was shocked to see how late it had gotten already. Reaching into her purse, she took some money and paid for her drink. She got to leave, walking to the door.

"What's your name?" he asked her just as she was about to leave.

Turning to look over her shoulder, she smiled and answered, "Meiko."

And with that answer, she turned and left the bar, knowing she would meet him again and maybe they'll connect again with the words of whiskey.


End file.
